The First StarCrossed Lovers from District 12
by mrspeetamellark55
Summary: Everyone knows about the star crossed lovers from the 74th hunger games but this is the 50th hunger games with a different pair of lovers! sorry I suck at summaries! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided that everyone should know all about the first star crossed lovers in district 12, with Haymitch and Maysilee Donner. This story takes place before the 2nd Quarter Quell. Sorry if it's like "The Hunger Games "but this is how I see this story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer! I do not own the Hunger Games but I wish I did

Chapter 1

I saw him out of the corner of my eye. The cutest, most handsome, guy in our school. Well, to me. Haymitch Abernathy. He has those grey Seam eyes like me, and dark curly hair. I saw him glance up and I quickly looked away and rushed home.

I lived in the Seam. It's not that we couldn't live in town because we could. We are wealthy enough, but this was my dad's house when he was little. He didn't want to move out. I walked past the abandoned coil house that people started calling the Hob and ran to my house, excited to see my song bird my father got me for reaping day, which is tomorrow. My dad always buys my twin sister and I presents before reaping day so we have something to help us forget the terror that we might be thrown into an arena with 23 other people and fight to the death. Since this year is the 2nd Quarter Quell, who knows what kind of arena it would be this year?

"Hey honey, "Mom called down from upstairs, pulling me into reality.

"Hi. Where's Christina?" I asked.

"She went to the Hob with your father. They are going to try and sell some of Lily's puppies."

"Do you really think anybody would buy those puppies? I mean people can hardly feed themselves let alone a puppy. "The only reason why we are able to have a dog, be able to feed it and us is because of mom's illegal hunting.

It has been in our family for years. Ever since the rebellion 50 years ago, we haven't had a lot of extra food. Most people would go into the forest but nobody wants to risk getting eaten by bears or wolves. So they try to get by on the taeserea. I try to give our extra food to people that are less fortunate. Like the people whose dads and husbands go down deep in the mines every day, but one day don't come home.

"I'm going to do my home-"I started but there was a knock at the door.

"Can you get that?"Mom calls.

"Okay. " I said. I walked to the door and opened it. I saw Haymitch and Gloria, who is my best friend.

"Hey guys." I said "What's up?"

"Nothin really," Gloria said and gave me a hug. "Haymitch and I wanted to know if you wanted some oranges. We bought them because we know that they are your favorite." This is true. I love oranges. I rarely get to eat any though. I don't really let my parents buy me anything special. Except close to reaping day of course.

"Thanks." I said and took and orange from Haymitches hand and when I touch his hand my turn all gooey inside. "I can't believe Haymitch is in my house! And he touched me" I thought to myself. He's been in my house before, we are friends but we never talked to each other anymore. He is a really quiet person. Unlike me and Gloria, who can talk for hours and hours.

After a while, Haymitch said, "I have to get going."

"NO!" I thought. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted to keep looking at his face and watch the way his lips moved when he talked to Gloria. But he probably had to go home, where ever his home was. I don't think Haymitch has a home. He told me that his mom died when she gave birth to him and his dad died in the mines. He said he lived with his older sister, but he doesn't have one, or at least that's what Gloria told me.

"See ya around May May." Gloria said and they both left. I went up to my small room and felt alone. I watched my songbird hop around it cage while we sang little songs back and forth.

"Maysilee? Are you in there?" Mom asked.

"Ya." I said.

"Well come down stairs. Your father and Christina are almost home."

I walked down the stairs and helped my mom finish dinner when Christina and dad walked through the door. Lily started barking and mom yelled at her to be quiet. I hugged dad and Christina and then we ate.

After dinner I went to bed. I wanted to go to sleep but all I could think about was the reaping tomorrow and Haymitch. Oh Haymitch. If only you knew how I felt. Sometimes I thought he did. But everytime I wanted to talk to him, I would chicken out and have to walk in a different direction. What doesn't help is that Gloria likes him too, and since she is one of the prettiest, and most popular girls in school, I know he would never date me. It also doesn't help the fact that she is the butcher's daughter so she is wealthier than me. They have been friends for ever. Though I have seen him starting to pull away from Gloria a little. I see how every girl looks at him when he walks down the hall,( even Gloria ) and I think he notices too. Somehow, I drift off, still thinking of Haymitch.

"Run Haymitch! Run!" I scream. We were running from a giant spider that smelled like roses and green goo dripping from its fangs. I glance side to side but I didn't see Haymitch. I stopped and turned around, just in time to see him eaten by this monster.

I woke up screaming and I had to tell myself over and over again that it was just a dream. We didn't even have a reaping and I am already having terrible nightmares about the games.

I hope you liked it! I will right more but I want to know if it's good or if it's too long or short please r&r! and I need one review for each chapter and I will write another!

futuremrspeetamellark3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok I really like writing this story and I just keep coming up with new ideas! If you have any please tell me cause I could use it for a backup idea just in case I get writers block! Thanks so much for reading! O and also I changed some of the story like they announce the Quarter Quell at the reaping instead of before and the president is there to say it Enjoy!

Chapter 2

I help my sister into her dress and help her with her hair. I am older than her, but only by 11 minutes.

"Need help?"She asked me.

"No, I'm fine." I said and went to my room to put on my dress.

My mother and father were terrified. I never saw this before. But I have. In every face of a parent who's terrified that their child would be sent to fight to the death. Christina, in her light pink dress and long wavy hair tries to make jokes but not even when dad trips and falls into a puddle, no one laughs.

After I got my finger pricked, I was told to stand with the rest of the 15 year old girls. All I could think about was that three of those slips in there are mine, three are Christina's, and three are Gloria's. We don't have it as bad as all of the other Seam kids who sign up for taeserea for grain and oil. I think about how anyone standing around me might be going into the games.

Just as the town clock struck 2, the major gave his speech. It's the same one every year. About 13s destruction, how lucky we are to have the games and the capital, and then President Snow walks up to the podium with a little boy holding a box of about a hundred gold envelopes, trailing behind.

Snow takes an envelope that reads 50th on the outside and opened it.

"In honor of the Quarter Quell, "he read "There will be two female tributes and two male tributes." He finishes and he sits down next to the only District 12 victor who won when she was 12 about 30 years ago. She has white hair, but not as white as President Snow's, and bright blue eyes. I think about how a 12 year old won could ever win the Hunger Games. My thoughts were interrupted when a lady with a neon green wig said,

"Ladies first then." She reached into the bowl and read the name.

"Ginger Wagner." She called and before I could have time to be glad it wasn't me, Christina, or Gloria, she pulled out another paper and said "Maysilee Donner!"

What? I couldn't think straight. I look around and everyone is staring at me and I turn to Christina and Gloria who hug me. I had to pull away because I was in danger of crying and I didn't want to seem weak.

I walked up to the stage and the woman went over to the boy's and pulled out two envelopes. She opened the first one and said "Tony Homes! "And then she paused as she opened the other one and then smiled and said "And finally, our last District 12 tribute is… Haymitch Abernathy! "

All of the tributes line up on the stage for the anthem and then we all are taken to the Justice Building. It would good, if people bothered to take care of the place.

The Peacekeepers take each of us to our own private room to say our final goodbyes to our family and friends before we go to the Capital. The first ones that come and see me are my mom and dad. As soon as I see them I run right into my father's arms. I cry a little bit but then I remembered about the cameras and reporters that will be at the train station and I stop. We mostly sat on a couch silently until Peacekeepers came in to tell them they had to leave. I didn't want them to leave. Before my dad left, he gave me a pin. It had a bird on it.

"It's a Mocking Jay. Just like your bird at home." he said and he was gone.

The next people that visit me are Gloria and Christina. We all hug for a minute when I pull away and tell Gloria that she could have my song bird. At first she didn't want to take it but I made her. I looked at my terrified sister and gave her a hug. I hated seeing her in pain. I told myself that I had to do what I had to win and come home. And that means, I have to kill Haymitch.

Ha didn't expect that did you. Well I also changed how Madge looks and I just realized it. I made her look like she was from the Seam and not from the merchants. That's just how I see her. Im sorry about the cliff hanger to! Please r&r!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My friend and I are writing a Hunger Games fanfic together and we need tributes so if you could, look up bookworm131998 and pm her your tribute! Thanks! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Anyway… On with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I am sorry to say I do not own the Hunger Games… shocker right?**

Khloine took us to the train station where we would then take it to the Capitol. They had Piper showed us our rooms and I decided to take a shower. I opened the shower curtain and there were a hundred buttons. After I finally figured out how to work the shower, I turned off the water and got out. I accidentally tripped and fell into the wall next to the shower and landed on another button. At first I felt like screaming but then the feeling was gone. I opened my eyes and felt my hair. It was dry. I didn't know why I was dry when I just got out of the shower but before I had time to figure it out, Piper was knocking on my door telling me to come to dinner.

I walked out of the bathroom and picked up the outfit that was on my bed. I put it on and looked in the mirror. I didn't look like myself. I was cleaner, and my hair looked shinier. Don't even get me started on the dress. It was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen in person. I brushed out my hair and went into the dining cart.

"Glad to see you could come to dinner!" Ginger snapped.

"Hey hey be nice. " Our mentor said. It was sad I didn't know her name.

"Do you have any advice you want to give us?" Haymitch asked.

"We will have plenty of time for that in the Capitol. Let's just enjoy our dinner."

The servers brought out our dinner which looked like turkey, but I couldn't be sure. I didn't want to eat the food so I said I wasn't hungry and went to my room.

I cried into my pillow thinking that I would be in an arena with people trying to kill me. I was thinking about my mom and dad. They must know I will try to come home, but District 12 isn't really a competitor in the Games. We always die in the bloodbath. Well except for our mentor. I really need to ask what her name is.

I laid in my bed and was thinking about what the next couple days will bring, when I heard a knock at my door. I got up and went to answer my door, when I realized I took off my dress when I came in the room.

"Just a minute!" I yelled and ran to get the dress I threw in the corner. I put it on and rushed to the door.

"Oh. Hey Haymitch. "I said.

"Hey Maysilee. I brought you some food. I know you're hungry. They even have oranges! "He said and handed me the plate.

"Thanks. What is this?" I asked picking at the meat.

"It called a pork chop or something." He said. I took the plate and he came in my room. I shut the door and walked over to my bed.

"Thanks again." I said to Haymitch while peeling my orange.

"No problem. I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ummm Sure." I said.

"I just wanted to tell you that before we go into the arena and try to kill each other, I wanted to tell you that I like you. Like more than a friend." He said. He looked down and started to blush. I didn't know what to say. I have been waiting for this my whole life! Well, not my whole life but close enough.

He noticed me hesitate to answer him back and started to leave.

"Wait." I said and grabbed his arm. "I like you to. More than a friend. I have liked you for as long as I can remember."

"Why didn't you say anything then?"

"Gloria likes you to and I guess I thought that you would pick her instead of me." I said and walked back over to my bed and sat on it.

"I don't like Gloria in that way, though."

"Haymitch, why you are telling me this now?" I asked him.

"I was going to tell you after the reaping but it didn't exactly work out the way I wanted it to."He said.

"I wish I was never reaped!" I said and started to sob. Haymitch came over and hugged me. All I wanted to do was stop crying. I couldn't though. I don't know why but I just had to let it out.

After I cried for what felt like ever, I fell asleep. I felt Haymitch lay me down on my bed and pull the blankets over me. Just before he left he whispered, "I love you, May." And he left.

A/N Sooooo did you like it? Sorry it took me so long to update! I started writing this last night but I had a sleepover for my birthday and I just couldn't finish. MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! Thanks sooooo mush for reading and please go to the other story! I need one more review to write another chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I have only written three chapters and I have over 200 hits! Thanks soo much for reading but I really want more reviews! It isn't much you just have to write like a sentence! It will take you one minute! PLEASE!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games. But I do own all of my charactors.

I woke up and I looked around my room, trying to get a grip on reality. My dream felt so real. At first, I was in my room with Haymitch and he told me he loved me. Then, I was at home and Christina and I were in my room talking about hot guys in our school, when Haymitch came in my room. I jumped up, ran over to him and hugged him. I felt him hesitate before returning my hug. I pulled away and looked at him with a confused face. He didn't look like himself. Just then, he turned into a weird monkey and chased me and Christina around my room. Christina tripped over the carpet and Haymitch attacked her. I started to scream at him to leave her alone, but all I heard was her screaming in pain. Haymitch looked up and started to come closer to me.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed but all he said was, "But you have to die, I have to win." And he lunged at me.

I sat up and looked around my room again. I saw the food on my nightstand I didn't finish last night. Then everything came back to me. It wasn't all a dream. Some of it was real! Just Then Kholine knocked on my door telling me that I have to go to the dining cart for dinner.

I went to the dresser that had clothes for me and I picked out another dress and went to breakfast.

When I got to the cart, I saw that only me and my mentor were the only ones there.

"Nice to see you are eating today. You will need all the extra calories in the Arena." She said.

"Ya, I know, Um, I was wondering, I never did catch your name,"

"It's Piper. Oh, and I recommend that you eat some of the pancakes. They are to die for!"

"What is that?" I asked her as I walked over to the table with all the food. There was so much! I only knew the name of one thing and it was the biscuits!

"They are the ones that look like this." She held up her pancake and I looked at the table trying to find the little circle thing. I found some and put some fruit on my plate and then sat down across from Piper.

"So, do you have any family back home?" I asked Piper.

"No. My mom died giving birth to my little sister, and my dad died in a mining accident."

"I never knew you had a sister."

"I did. She went into the games when she was 12. I was going to volunteer for her but the shock that her name was called froze me. Now I look back at that day and wish that I volunteered for her. I never did forgive myself." She said and then we ate silently until everyone else came in.

I got up to get more pancakes when I bumped into Ginger and dropped my plate.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to!" Ginger said.

"It's fine." I bent over to pick up the plate to find that someone was already picking it up. I thought it would be one of our servers but it was Haymitch. I helped him pick the plate up and Ginger got me a new plate.

"You guys should really try some pancakes. They are really good." I said picking up more pancakes.

"I think you should put some back. You don't want to get fat."

"Oh, that's every girl's worst nightmare!" Tony said and everyone laughed. Well except me.

"Are you calling me fat Tony?" I asked getting close to his face.

"Now, now you four." Piper said.

I put the empty plate back and went to my room. I don't think Tony meant what he said the way I took it, but it just rubbed me the wrong way. I decided to take a shower. We should be getting close to the Capitol soon and I would like to make an impression on the people living there and my stylists. I hope they don't think nudity is the next thing in fashion. I don't think I could do that.

When I was done I laid on my bed and I fell asleep.

I didn't have a dream but when I wake up I hear people coming loudly down the hall. It is nice to see they made friends but it's also weird. I never saw any of the other tributes in the past have a friendship, just alliances. I got up and quickly brushed my hair and changed.

"Hey Maysliee!" Haymitch yelled through the door. "We are getting close to the Capitol!"

"Okay!" I yelled back and went to the door. I followed everyone else to the end of the series of train cars when I realized I didn't have my pin! I ran back to my room and looked for it. I saw it on my nightstand and grabbed it. I ran out of the room and down to the last car.

Haymitch, Ginger, and Tony turned and looked at me like I was crazy.

"I forgot my pin and I didn't want to leave it here."

They all looked away and I walked up to the window. The Capitol was beautiful! It looked so bright! I looked at the faces of those who have never felt what it was like to be hungry or never wanted anything. I looked behind me to Haymitch and he walked up to me. He looked out of the window and started to wave and smile.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Anyone of these people could have money." He said and went back to smiling and waving. I decided to do it t so I put on my best smile and started to wave.

When the train finally stopped, Kholine and Piper took us all down to a building were our prep teams would make us beautiful.

"Ouch!" I screamed.

"Sorry. We don't mean to hurt you, you just have a lot of hair." The one with the neon pink eyes told me.

"Well, it hurts really badly." I said. They continued waxing my body until they were finally done. They covered some of the few scars I had and put make-up on me. When they were done, my stylist came in.

"Hello, Maysilee. I am Fredrick and I am your stylist."

"Hi. What is my costume going to be?" I asked.

"I was thinking of doing a coal mining outfit."

I groaned. Every year we were in coal mining jumpers.

"That's the enthusiasm we need!" he said and he gave me my costume to put on.

He fixed up a couple of things on the costume and we were ready to go. We all went down to where the chariots were and stood by ours. We were all wearing matching outfits. All coal miner uniforms. I realy wish we had a different stylist. Or maybe a better district.

We were told to get into our chariot and then District 1 left then 2 and it went on and on until District 11 went. I started to get nervous. I didn't no what to do!

"Haymitch, Im afraid."

"Afraid of what?" He asked.

"That I am going to make a fool of myself!" I whispered. Before he could respond, our Disrtict was called and our chariot left the building.

There were so many people here! I started to get nervous and I remembered what Haymitch said on the train.

"One of them might be rich."

I took a deep breath and put on a big smile and waved to the people. They didn't seem all that interested in us. They usually cheer on Districts 1, 2, 4, and 6. It doesn't help the fact that we have been coal miners for the past 20 years. When we finally go to the City Circle the anthem was blared and then President Snow gave a speech.

When he was finished, we went into the training building.

"You guys looked great!" everyone said. But when I walked in, I passed out.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Two things one please review pleeeaase! And please go and read bookworm131998's hunger games story! Please it would mean a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I wanted to update because I was reeeaally bored :/ so here ya go! Also if you want to submit a tribute I will add one! Just give me the name and district and I will do the rest! Thanks and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Suzanne Collins so therefore, I don't own The Hunger Games!**

I woke up in what I assumed to be my bedroom in the training center. It was really bright. It had green walls and the curtains were drawn back, so when I looked at the window I had to look away because the sun burned my eyes. When I moved I felt something next to me. I froze. I slowly turned around to see Haymitch next to me, asleep.

"Haymitch?" I whispered shaking him gently awake. "Haymitch!" I yelled and he jumped up.

"What! What!" He said loudly.

"Why are you in my bed?" I asked him scooting further away from him.

"I don't know actually, I sleep walk a lot. So I guess I must have slept walk here."

"Do you mind leaving now?" I asked sitting up.

"Oh, sure. See you at breakfast!" he said happily

I have always dreamt about having Haymitch in my bed. But now that I think about it, I don't know why. All we did was sleep. "But we could have done something," I thought to myself. I shook my head trying to stop thinking about me and Haymitch sleeping together.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The shower was so much bigger than the one on the train! With like twice the amount of buttons!

It took me 10 minutes before I figured out the stupid shower. I went down to breakfast feeling like I would pass out again if I didn't eat something, and soon.

As I walked in, I saw Haymitch, who smiled a big smile. I smiled back without thinking about it. I grabbed a plate and put random food on my plate, not caring what it was, and went to sit next to Haymitch. As I sat down, Ginger and Tony walked in.

"Nice to see you alive Sleeping Beauty! Nice to see the beast to." Tony said and glared at Haymitch, who glared back at him. Whatever happened to them while I was asleep must have been pretty bad. They were friends after all.

"Shut up you two! Just kiss and make up already!" Ginger snapped at them.

"Shut up Ginger!" Haymitch yelled and left the room.

"Haymitch!" I yelled after him.

"Don't bother! He isn't coming back in here as long as I'm in here" Tony said, and before I could stop myself, I got up and punched Tony in his face.

Tony jumped back and fell into the table.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Tony yelled at me.

"You know what it was for? It was for whatever you did to my Haymitch!"

"_Your_ Haymitch! What a joke! He can't be _your_ Haymitch, not in this world anyway!" Tony shouted.

"Why does it matter to you? And who said we can't!" I yelled and stalked out of the room.

I walked straight into Haymitchs' room, without bothering to knock, and saw him sitting on his bed.

"What the hell is your twos problem!" I shouted at him.

" The problem is that we both like you!" Haymitch said.

This is just what I needed.

**Please rate! Sorry for the short chapter but at least it's a chapter! PLAES RATE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while :/. I have had such a busy week! With dance, school, and moving into my new room! ( Its sooo pretty by the way! ) Sooo heres the story! And I wanted to do a chapter in Haymich's POV to see if you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Haymich's POV**

" No, you can't like me! And neither can Tony! It's the _Hunger Games!_" Maysliee yelled. If she didn't remember, she did say she liked me. And I told her that I liked her first! Maybe its just her hormones or something.

"Yes, we know sweetheart! But I can't do anything about who I fall in love with! And if you don't remember, you said you liked me back!" I yelled back.

"The hell I you can't! I know what I said too, but that doesn't mean I wanted it to happen!"

"Have _you _ever fallen in love? Cause if you have, you would know it's not controllable!"When I said that, Maysliee was glaring at me.

"You don't think I know that! I have had a crush on you for the past two years and I tried to like someone else, but they all had your eye color or your hair color!"She is so cute when she's angry

"Okay sweetheart! I can't fight with you! Yes this is the Hunger Games but that doesn't mean you can't love someone before you die!" I DID NOT MEAN TO SAY THAT!

"You think I'm going to die?" she said and stared at me with a bewildered expression. "I can't believe this! I always thought you were different but you are as bad as any of the careers!" The way her voice got higher as she was yelling was so adorable!

"I didn't mean it like that," I whispered. " I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. But if something does happen, I do want you to be able to not be able to love someone. We are only in these games for the Capitol's entertainment, not to show our love. So what we should do is not talk about us in public but we can in the Games. Just not the kissing." When I said that, her eyes got soft and said,

"We never kissed Haymitch." She whispered and blushed.

She sat on my bed and I looked into her eyes. They were the prettiest color!

I gently grabbed her face and pulled her closer to me. As soon as our lips met, I could taste her morning breath. I didn't say anything of course. You never tell a girl that their breath smells. They will rip your head off!

She pulled away and we locked eyes.

"Now we have." I said and she got up.

"Haymitch ,"she started.

"May, I really do love you, but we can't both win. One or both of us have to die."

"You just ruined the best moment of my life!" she shrieked at me and ran crying out of my room.

What did I just do! I just hurt the only person I love, besides my mom and dad. I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't. I don't know what I say to a girl if I just broke her heart. I have never done that. That was even my first kiss! But I ruined it.

"Forget her. "I thought to myself, "It's not like I can love her anyway. I can't love her. Like she said, we are going into the Hunger Games and this sort of thing would never happen in the games. I am going to protect her and try to get her home, but if it comes down to it, I will let her kill me. If she won't, I will kill myself, so she could win. Or we could separate when we got to the final 8.

Piper told me to get ready to go down to start our training. I really didn't want to go. I didn't want to train. I wanted to die.

When all four of us went down to the training room, everyone looked around. It was so beautiful, but so deadly. There were knives, spears, and all these other weapons and stations I couldn't name.

When our trainer finished explaining the rules, I went over to the knot trying station. I was pretty good. I tried knives, spears, bows and arrows, but I couldn't do any of them. I tried to stick to the things that I could use for survival. Like plant identification.

When training was over, we all went up to our level. We all went to dinner where Piper asked us what we did during training.

"I am really good with a spear. " Ginger said proudly.

"Good, good. What about the three of you?" she asked pointing at us with her fork.

"I am good with the axes." Tony said.

"Okay, you two?"

"I'm not good with anything. I'm only good and knot tying." I said and everyone turned to look at me like I just said something that was against the law.

"What?" Khloine gasped. "You have to know how to use a weapon! You won't live with one!"

"I just couldn't! I don't have aim and I just can't do it!"

"Well you better learn if you ever want to keep me alive in the arena. Isn't that what you decided? You would rather die than thinking that I was died?" How did May do that!

"Mays, sweetheart,"

"Don't call me sweetheart. I can take care of myself." She said. We ate the rest of the meal in silence.

"Did you see the size of the Careers this year? I mean they barely have any muscle!" Tony said laughing as we went to our rooms.

"Ya. Everybody looks weak this year. " I said. I didn't like Tony because he wanted my girl, but I just needed a guy to talk to.

"District 12 might have victors this year!" Tony said excitedly.

"Well good night, Tony." I said.

"Night, beast."

I really hope Tony was right. I hope there is a district 12 victor as well. But it won't be me, Tony or Ginger. It will be the love of my life.

**Dun Dun Duuuuunnn lol I made this chapter longer and I just wanted to say YOUR WELCOME! Please review! I need them like I need food. I can't function without food, and I can't write without at least 5 more reviews! Love yaaa!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I skipped the two days of training because it would have been boring… so im starting when they are going to show the Gamemakers their strengths… okk on with the story then!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say this every chapter?**

**Maysliees' POV**

"What are you going to show the Gamemakers?" Haymitch asked me.

"Maybe I will throw some knifes or identify some plants."

"Do both." He said.

"Can I do that?" I asked him looking into his big grey eyes.

"Yes you can stupid." Ginger interrupted.

"What are you going to show them Gingersnap?" Haymitch said. Her eyes narrowed. He called Ginger, Gingersnap just to get on her nerves.

"That's none of your business."

"You don't have to be so nasty, Ginger." I said to her kind of shyly.

"I don't want you guys knowing my skills, that would be the worst mistake I would ever make."

"What's the point?" Tony said. I didn't even notice him. "We're all going to die anyway."

"Don't say that!" Haymitch yelled.

"It's the truth! People from our District always die in the bloodbath!" Tony yelled back.

"Not if I can help it." Haymitch said and he grabbed my hand. I wanted to pull it away, but I was too nervous.

"I'm not dying. And if I die, I want to be as widely known as a victor. "Ginger said.

"Tony." A peacekeeper called.

"Good luck." I whispered to him. He looked at me with painful. Eyes and nodded.

**Haymitch's POV**

Tony was called to see the Gamemakers and I got really nervous. I was next and I wasn't good at anything. I was too boney to be able to do anything.

"Why do we have to wait so long?" Maysliee asked me.

"We all get 15 minutes of time to show the Gamemakers, and since there is twice the amount of tributes this year, it is taking twice as long." I replied. I looked at her eyes for what seemed like the first time and saw the beauty in them. They were grey like mine , but they were a darker grey.

"Why do you have dark grey eyes?" I asked. She looked surprised. That wasn't a question that she thought I was going to ask her.

"My mom always told me that since she has blue eyes and my dad has grey eyes, the color mixed and they turned out dark grey. But, my eyes turn blue when I cry."

"I think they look beautiful." I said. Something in her eyes changed and before I could ask her what was wrong, she was screaming at me.

**Maysliees POV**

I don't know what happened but I just felt angered when Haymitch told me my eyes were beautiful. I started screaming at him. I was looking at his face the whole time I was yelling and he looked horrified. I felt bad but I don't know why, but I just couldn't stop yelling. A peacekeeper came and took me away.

I started crying as soon as the peacekeeper put me down. I wanted to apologize to Haymitch, but the peacekeeper wouldn't let me. I tried to convince him but he would tell me to be quiet.

Then it hit me. I did that to Haymitch and he was about to go show the Gamemakers 'his skills. I felt so guilty. I wouldn't want that to have happened to me, so I shouldn't have done that have done that to him.

"Time to go." The peacekeeper barked and he pushed me into the training room.

I walked over to the knives and picked up the smallest one there. I looked up at the Gamemakers 'and saw some of them shaking their heads at me. I put down the knife and picked up the second smallest knife and looked back up. None of them were looking at me anymore.

I walked over to the throwing dummies and threw a couple of knives and only one of the five knives hit the dumby. Frustrated, I walked over to the plant identifier and worked on that and that seemed to draw me some attention.

"You may go now, miss Maysliee." A Gamemaker said and I walked out the door.

Thanks for reading! Please review! And sorry its so short, I wrote this really fast cause I hurt my back at dance Please review! It would make my back feel better!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know, I have to stop writing for a while. I feel like that's all I am doing now and its not me. I wrote chapters 9 10 11 and 12 already but I just don't have the time to update any more with recital coming up and graduation and my school dinner dance and concerts… and other things. I need to focus on school and I am sorry! I will update in the summer I promise!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tony's POV**

When I got back to my floor, I went into my room to change into something more comfortable. The training uniform is way too tight and itchy. The uniforms showed of your muscles – if you have any. The girl from District 1 liked the uniforms, though. She did anything to show off not only her skills, but her body too. I couldn't help watching her sometimes. I wish Maysliee would do something like that. She had a good body. If only she liked me and not that ugly tall beast.

After I changed, I went to dinner. When I walked to the dining room, I saw Ginger throwing butter knives at a painting that was hanging on the wall.

"You know, I have been thinking, "I said and she jumped when she heard me. I chuckled.

"That's not a good sign, your brain might blow up." She said and threw another knife.

"Very funny. But, speaking of blowing up, I am going to step of the plate around 30 seconds into the Games and hopefully, get blown sky high." Ginger dropped the butter knife she was holding and her jaw dropped. She looked at me like I was crazy, and in a way, I was.

"Why the hell would you do that!" she screamed at me.

"I don't stand a chance in the Games anyway. Maybe you have faith that you could win, but I don't have that faith or hope. I don't want to be living in the world the capitol created. I want to live freely. And if the only way I can do that is by dying or killing myself, so be it."

"Is this about Maysliee?"

"Yes and no. We both know that she likes Haymitch, but I still hope that I could have a chance."I said and looked down at the floor.

"Maybe you will," Ginger said. I looked up and her expression was completely changed from what it was a second ago. It went from baffled to mysterious. "Maysliee freaked out on Haymitch while you were in with the Gamemakers. Haymitch looked like a kicked puppy." She snickered.

"Well, I better go see her than, she must be feeling terrible." I said sarcastically.

"Theres the Tony I know!" I chuckled under my breath and walked out of the room.

**Maysliee's POV**

I heard a knock on my door and I hurried to answer it, thinking it would be Haymitch, when it was actually Tony. I was so not in the mood for him right now.

"What do you want?"I growled at him.

"Hey now princess, I heard about you and Haymitch and I was coming to-"

"Don't call me princess, and I don't want to talk about it!" I screamed and tried to slam the door closed but he just held it open.

"Can I tell you something then?" he asked. I would have said no, but the look in his eyes told me that this was really important. With a sigh, I opened the door all the way and let him in.

"Thanks." He mumbles.

"Just get on with it. The training scores will be sired soon and I don't want to miss it because I really want to know what my score is and-" I started buit before I could finish, Tony pushed his lips to mine.

At first I knida liked it. I mean, it was my first kiss. I liked the warmth from his lips on my lips. But than I realized who it was. I pushed him away, because he wasn't Haymitch.

"What the hell was that for?" I screamed.

"I just wanted to tell you before."

"Before what?"

"Before I step off the plate and get blown up." He said and with that, he walked out of my room. I stood there for a minute and recalled what just happened back in my head. Damn him for being my first kiss! I will make sure I kill him in the arena because he isn't going to kill himself. He was just saying that so I would pity him and go out with him before the Games. I mean, he was only bluffing, Right?

**Haymitch's POV**

I walked into my room, and sat on my bed. I still couldn't believe Maysliee said that stuff to me! Why would she yell at me when I only told her that she was beautiful! Maybe she doesn't like me. I can deal with that. Okay maybe I can't. Even thinking about not being able to touch her makes me upset. Maybe I should go talk to her. But what if she yells at me again?

"Stop being a coward." I murmured to myself. I got up to get changed, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Dinner is in five minutes, so don't be late!" Kholine said through the door.

I finished getting changed and walked out of my room and to the dining room.

When I got there, Maysliee was sitting by herself on one side of the table, Tony and ginger were across from her, and Poppy and Kholine were on the ends.

I walked over to the empty seat next to Maysliee and sat down.

"Okay. Now that everyone is here, let's get to eating so we can watch the scores being broadcasted!"Kholine said excitedly. God, are all Capitol people like this?

"Yay." Tony said and waved his finger in the air. After that, we ate in silence.

After dinner, we went into a sitting room to watch our scores on tv. I sat next to Poppy on the couch and everyone else sat in bean bag chairs.

I was really excited to watch the scores because they were really important. The people with the lowest scores are the easy targets and the ones with the highest scores, usually the careers, are the ones to avoid. I already know that just from training, I have to avoid the careers, defiantly the bot from 8, and both from 5 and 7, but what other district?

While I was thinking about all of this, the TV turned on. We are became silent as we watched Caesar Flickerman welcomed everybody who was watching. I pulled out this little notepad I had in my pocket to write down the scores and what I thought of them. Just as I took a pencil out of my pocket, he started off with District 1's training scores.

**(A/N this is going to be long, so if you want to skip over it, go ahead. )**

**District 1-**

Sarafine-9 – very bitchy, never go near her.

Angel-10- nice on the outside but evil on the inside

Jem- 10- nice for a Career

Jace-9- likes to piss people off.

**District 2-**

Arabella- 10-very good at hunting and using a bow

Jessamine-10-very gossipy but very good with knives so avoid her

Axel-9- Very possessive, probably go crazy in arena.

Amos-8-Mean is the only word I can think of to describe him.

**District 3**

Cecily- 7-talks waay to much only good at making fires avoid her so she doesn't kill you with her stupidity of lighting a fire at night

Hazel-8-very good at camouflage, might be a problem

Quinn-6- very nice and probably a good ally.

Iggy- 1- hes blind so he will probably be one of the first ones to die.

**District 4-**

Ella-10-very good with knives avoid at all costs

Brittany-9-too quiet

Ash-11- blood thirsty

Caine-9- Has to be in charge, Career leader

**District 5**

Lily-6-Very deadly and should be a career

Zoey-4- does nothing special

Puck-8- very clever and sneaky

Gideon-5- can not be trusted

**District 6**

Lena-3- very emotional!

Reyna-6- good ally to have

Hodge-5- don't know him very well

Travis-7- loves to pull pranks on the Careers so since he pissed the Careers off, he will probably be another first to go

**District 7**

Sadie- 9- loves to climb and good at identifying plants

Jaz- 3- don't really no her

Magnus- 2- I think hes gay…

Grover- 8- clever with plants

**District 8**

Maya- 5-very funny but I wouldn't trust her

Alexandrine- 6- pretty nerdy

Max- 4- flirts with every girl but good with spears

Luke- 6- volunteered for his little brother ( he is 13 )

**District 9**

Clarissa- 7- very stubborn

Isabelle- 3- loves to throw spears and

Atlas- 9- EVIL!

Carter- 6- volunteered to avenge his little sisters death in the 48rd Hunger Games

**District 10**

Charlotte- 2

Maryse-5

James-5- Very good with animals and plants

Sebasian-7- One track minded

**District 11**

Jocelyn-4

Caitie-7

Matthew-4- hates everyone and everything ( Caitie's brother )

Lewis- 6- doesn't care3 about the games at all

**District 12**

As soon as I wrote district 12, I looked up from my notebook and stared at the screen just like everyone else.

"Tony Homes… 2!" We all looked at Tony with a shocked expression and he just shrugged as a response.

"Haymitch Abernathy… 7!" Poppy patted me on the back and told me that 7 was a good score for an outlaying district.

"Ginger Wagner… 5!"

"WHAT!" Ginger screamed. "Why the hell do I have a five! My aim was perfect, I can use almost every weapon!"

"Maybe it was just your attitude." Maysliee mumbled. I chuckled under my breath.

"Shut up Maysliee! I bet your score isn't any better than mine!"

"And our last tribute of the night, Maysliee Donner… 8! Goodnight everyone and I will see you next for the interviews!" And with that, the TV turned off.

"I hate you!" Ginger screamed at Maysliee. Next thing I know, ginger lunged at Mayliee.

**A/N: Wasn't that really good! I am really glad to start writing again! Like, you have noooo idea how much I like writing! Speaking of writing, I am thinking of writing another story, were all the Hunger Games characters are in high school. So leave a review to tell me what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

"Ginger, no!" I yelled and grabbed her off of Maysliee.

"What terrible manners!" shrieked Kholine in horror. "All of you, go to your rooms, and I don't want to see any of you until tomorrow!" At that, everyone left the room.

"I am going to make sure you die in the arena, Maysliee." Ginger whispered aggressively.

"Over my dead body!" I whispered back.

"That can be arranged." She said with an evil smirk and then with an evil laugh to go with it, she walked into her room.

"Don't worry May, I wont let her hurt you." I said. She nodded her head and turned away.

"I am so sorry. " she whispered.

"About what?"

"About yelling at you. I don't know why I did it maybe it was stress or something, but that still isn't an excuse. I am so-o-o-o-o so-o-o-rr-r-ry-yy!" she sobbed.

"Sh, May. Its okay. I accept your apology. Now please stop crying!" I said and tried to hug her.

"No," she said shoving my arms off her, " Im fine now please leave me alone. I need to go to bed now. Night, Haymitch." She said and started to walk away.

"Wait," I grabbed her arm to make her listen to what I had to say. " Listen, I love you please don't be like this."

"I love you too. But it cant be this way. We have to go into that arena in two days with clear heads. This is the only way we can do that." She said and ran down the hall to her room. I dropped my arm to my sides and felt like I was just ran over. My heart hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys! I'm writing this with one hand! It's a long story and I will tell you at the end!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games, than it would be Katniss who had a crush on Peeta so it's more realistic… and I would be the one who marries Peeta **

**Review if you think Prim and Finnick shouldn't have died in Mocking Jay!**

**Maysliees POV**

_I was running. I couldn't breathe and my muscles were hurting. I looked behind me and saw a big black bear three times my size chasing me. I tried pushing myself to run faster but I was so thirsty and tired. I heard a scream and looked behind me and saw the bear found a new target._

_I sighed and ran in a different direction of the bear and ran into Haymitch._

"_Hey, May." He said. I looked into his eyes and saw that his eyes were a shade of yellow. I backed away slowly._

"_Where you going? We need to settle some unfinished business." He stepped towards me and reached for my arm._

"_No, you're not Haymitch!" He stepped towards me grabbing my arm._

"_Yes, I am. Now come closer to me, babe." Now I know that's not Haymitch._

"_The real Haymitch would never call me babe. He's a nice person unlike you stupid mutt!" The mutt version of Haymitch growled and jumped at me, with a knife in his hand._

I woke up screaming my head off. I had sweat on my forehead and my hair was sticking to the back of my neck. I started to shake really bad.

I got out of my bed and went into my bathroom. I took off my clothes to take a shower, and looked in the mirror.

My eyes had black circles under them, my eyes were red and puffy, and my face was pale. My hair was like a rats nest, and I was still shaking. My body was almost clear of any scars or any scratches. I did have a couple but my stylists cover them up.

I took a quick shower and went to breakfast. I walked into the room and sat down. Poppy and Ginger was already there and soon after everyone else walked in.

We mostly ate in silence, except for when Poppy said our schedule for the day. We will each have two hours with Poppy and two hours with Kholine just so we have even time with the two of them. If it was a normal year, we would have had four hours but since there was four of us and not two, we had to have two hours not four. Tony is going to Poppy first, than Ginger, than Haymitch, and than me. I am going to see Kholine first, Tony second, than Haymitch, and then Ginger. When we aren't in with Poppy or Kholine, we have free time basically.

After breakfast, I followed Kholine into her room. She went into her closet and was looking for something.

"Whatcha lookin for?" I asked her.

"High heels for you to practice walking in for your interview." She said grabbing different shoes and than putting them back.

"Ug!" I groaned. High heels, really! They hurt your feet. Or so I've been told. I've never worn heels. My mom has one pair, but she never let me wear them.

"Don't worry; you will only be in them for about two and a half hours." I groaned again.

"The interviews will take that long?" I asked her.

"About. It depends. I mean since there are so many tributes this year, it would take half as long as normal. "

"Really? Cant they just do half of us one night and half of us another?"

"I don't think that could happen sweetie." Kholine chuckled.

"Okay," I mumbled. And with that, the rest of the two hours were just Kholine yelling, "Sit up straight.", "Don't slouch.", "Don't shuffle your feet, take steps." I was happy when it was finally over.

I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I was bored already. I had to wait six hours until I got to go in to see Poppy. This is going to be a long wait.

**A/N: Sorry this is soooo short but like I said I was typing this with one hand and I also have major writers block right now. **

**So the story about the one hand typing thing is pretty long. Okay so I went on vacation to a beach and my mom bought hermit crabs. And when we got home, I took them out of their cage and was playing with them with my three brothers. One crab is really shy and gets scared easily so my dad handed him to me to put him in the cage. He put it into my hand and it pinched my middle finger. It hurt really badly, like getting stabbed. Anyway, I started screaming and crying and my dad took me into my kitchen and put my hand under really hot water. After almost drowning the crab, he finally let go and I had skin bunched together and it hurt really bad and since the stupid crab pinched my middle finger in the joint, it hurts to type. **

**Please review! And sorry it was short! I hope to update tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I am sorry I haven't been able to update any of my stories in forever! There are a couple reasons to that. The first one was as some of you know my dog ate my cord for my laptop charger. I got a new one and my dog hasn't eaten this one (yet). The second one is my mom has had my laptop because she goes to an online school and she had my laptop for months and I would get it back for a night or two here and there, but never long enough to write anything. The third reason is, my friend and I were hit by a truck back in March and she was fine and I just have a badly sprained knee and I had a lot of bruising. We had to file police reports and I've had to go to doctors appointments and I had to get MRI's and I had this big brace on my knee all of spring break. I'm fine now with the occasional ache from dancing on it but hey, a dancers got to do what a dancer has to do, right? There's also the writer's block and me writing something and then getting frustrated and erasing it. I have been home sick for the past three days and I have been trying but failing at writing. I am going to try and get a new chapter for each of my stories so stay tuned and I promise I will try my best to get something up! I love you all!**

**P.S. April 3****rd**** was my birthday**


End file.
